


I Promise.

by DadzaButChaotic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, My First AO3 Post, Phil Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadzaButChaotic/pseuds/DadzaButChaotic
Summary: Phil misses his kids and wishes they'd talk to him more. Wilbur and Tommy think Phil will be alright and that they need to focus on preparing for war. Techno goes to Check on Phil and regrets not doing it sooner.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	I Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post so I hope you don't mind how bad it is! I hope you enjoy it and that it wasn't a waste of your time. Also, my grammar and punctuation suck so-)

Techno swiftly wiped the sweat off his forehead putting all the potatoes he farmed in a chest along with his hoe. Techno's eldest son senses were kicking in and not in a good way. It had been going on for the last couple of days now and the pit in his stomach had only worsened it got to the point where he decided to talk to Wilbur about it. He silently watched Wilbur walk past his farm that was carefully mined. He instantly took the opportunity to talk to him about what was going on. "Hey, Wilbur...Do you think we could visit Phil soon?" He said in a monotone voice locking eyes with Wilbur who swiftly turned around realizing Techno was talking to him. Wilbur carefully walked into the room(?) Where Techno farmed for hours. "Why? I mean I get it if you miss him but we got a war coming up and need to get some supplies." Wilbur muttered quietly, making it obvious he'd been working hard most if not all day. Techno nervously fiddled with his fingers before crossing his arms and simply stating, "I have a feeling something bad is happening...And we both know that I'm always right." Wilbur softly sighed knowing that Techno would find some way to drag him there even If he said no. Plus who was he to deny a break? "Do you want me to find Tommy? I want him to come so I can force him to take a break too. God knows he needs it just as much as I do." Techno smiled slightly at Wilburs concern deciding that question didn't need to be answered with words. He sent a nod in Wilburs direction moving past him and making his way out of the farm he spent most of his days in. Nearly running into Tommy who screamed a bye to who he assumed was Tubbo. Tommy hummed slightly a bright smile on his face. Techno chuckled a bit as Tommy looked at Techno who was positioned right outside of the entrance to his farm before he muttered loud enough to where Tommy could hear, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Tommy gasped in mock offense before wiping a fake tear from his eye. "And here I was thinking you guys loved me now what am I gonna do? Live with Tubbo- Maybe even Phil?" Techno's eyes widened slightly before gesturing for Wilbur to follow him. "We were just going to check on him. Your coming." Wilbur chuckled a little as Techno stared down Tommy as if daring him to protest. Tommy simply grumbled about how all men except him suck as he walked back up the stairs. Wilbur wheezed slightly at that as Techno and him made their way up the stairs and out of Pogtopia. Phil said he lived in a cottage just outside of the SMP his house facing the direction of SMP Earth. So that's where Techno decided they needed to go so after about an hour- All thanks to Technoblade the human GPS they found Phil's Cottage. It looked nice from the outside the windows were clean, the chimney puffed out a little smoke, and the woodwork was breathtaking almost making Techno think none lived in it. He let his gaze drift to Tommy and Wilbur before giving an experimental knock towards the front door. To his surprise, it creaked open and he flinched back a little when he was met with dishes stacked in the sink, leftovers on the table, and a bright light coming from a bedroom. Techno watched as Wilbur took in the sight his expression showed absolute shock. Tommy tapped Techno's shoulder before tilting his head to the side and nervously voicing all their thoughts by slowly saying, "You sure this is the right place?" Techno nodded before quietly making his way into the room with the bright glowing light. Wilbur and Tommy following closely behind him. Techno shushed them before quietly opening the door to Phil's room quietly he was met with a scene that would haunt probably haunt him in his dreams and nightmares. Phil- his father! Was typing away on a laptop his bags dark and heavy dragging his face down."Phil?" Techno managed to whisper his heart filling with regret as Phil slowly looked at them before muttering sleepily, "Gotta finish this last document then I'll be up and cooking or whatever you guys want from me.." All the teens looked at each other the silent question looming over them All. Did Phil think we only come visit when we want something from him? Techno softly hugged Phil who flinched at that probably not having contact with a person in a while. Tommy and Wilbur sooner joined in before Phil started to shake slightly everyone thought he was just getting comfortable until they heard a sniffle. Techno looked down to see Phil crying into Techno's arm Techno hugged him tighter before looking at his siblings who were on the verge of tears. They should've visited him sooner but it's not like they can go back in time so Techno settled for comforting him now. "When's the last time you got a full eight hours of sleep?" Techno softly questioned his Father who just shook his head and cried Techno's lips were pressed into a thin line as he looked at Tommy and Wilbur. "Can I move you to the bed? You seem like you need to sleep more than anything else." Phil just huffed a little as Techno lifted him out of his chair and put him on his bed before he crawled in with Phil. Tommy snuggled into Phil's right and Wilbur settled into Tommy's right. Phil looked a little embarrassed but just overall exhausted. Tommy and Wilbur had fallen asleep later leaving Techno and Phil barely aware. "If I go to sleep...." Phil muttered quietly avoiding eye contact with his eldest son. "Will I wake up to you all gone?" Techno's eyes widened why would he think he would leave- that's when it hit him like a train when he quickly realized they all left Phil for Dream. Phil started to panic as Techno sat there in silence. Techno cuddled up to Phil before whispering, "I'm not going anywhere I promise." Phil let out a sigh of relief as he drifted off to sleep murmuring a quick I love you. Techno smiled petting Phil's hair a bit before he slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep. "Techno yawned a little regretting leaving Phil alone for so long but for now while he was here so he would take care of Phil No matter what. That was a Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't do too badly. If you wanna drop a Kudo! I understand if you don't though.


End file.
